You and Me I'm All In
by le-jpforever6
Summary: Short sequel to "It's All in the Lead" but can be read alone. Lily heard James shut the door to the dormitory and suddenly became very nervous. She had just start actually dating James about five minutes ago and now she was inviting him to her room... Rated M for implied themes and content, to be safe


Lily looked thoughtfully at James and started to shake her head. "Can't stay down here love, it's too crowded." She took a step towards James and put her arms around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "I don't know if you have heard but I have a dormitory all to myself. Care to join me?" She took a backwards step and grinned devilishly at James before bouncing up the stairs in that temptingly short dress.

"Bloody hell, you are going to be the death of me woman." James shook his head and smiled to himself before summoning his broom and following his girlfriend up to her dormitory.

Lily heard James shut the door to the dormitory and suddenly became very nervous. She had just start actually dating James about five minutes ago and now she was inviting him to her room. _Am I turning into one of those slags? Lily questioned herself. _She felt so brave and slightly buzzed down at the party but now Lily felt so unsure of herself.

"Lils, should I lock the door?" James' question pulled Lily away from her thoughts. She continued to stare at the wall when she addressed him.

"That's probably a smart idea. You never know if Marlene, Alice or one of your Marauders will try to sneak in and pry." Lily shook her head at the idea of an intrusion.

James, however, had noticed the change in Lily the second he shut the door. Crossing the room, he stood behind Lily and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey love, nothing has to happen tonight. I'm so happy that we finally got together. We can just talk and I will sleep on the floor. No pressure, okay?"

Lily breathed a huge sigh of relief and turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I know I probably seem so weird to you. I invited you up here and now I just…"

James just smiled. "I know, Lily. Like I said – no pressure."

James grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her bed. She sat on the edge of her bed, taking off Marlene's heels of death, while James looked at the photographs on her dresser. He looked pensive as he started at the contents of the frames. Lily chucked when he played with her dream catcher on her dresser. "So James, what do you want to talk about then?"

"Oh Lily, we have all the time in the world."

Lily just stared at James. She really liked him, she was pretty certain she was in love with him, and the thought terrified her completely. She had never felt so young yet so old in her entire life. "Do we? Have all the time in the world, I mean. It's our last year at Hogwarts and all I have accomplished is school work and academic accolades. I feel like I haven't started living my life yet."

James leaned against her dresser and quirked an eyebrow. "Well Lils, the world is at your feet. Or Hogwarts is at least. So tell me, what do you want to do?"

Lily only considered James' words for a moment. Against all logic, and her earlier shyness just a moment ago, Lily knew exactly what she wanted to do. Lily stood up from her bed and walked purposefully towards James. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled his face down to meet hers halfway. Lily felt like her knees were going to give in, just kissing James. James led Lily backed towards her bed and pushed her down slowly to the bed. When Lily felt like she needed oxygen, she pulled away from James, but he only moved down and started pressing kisses on her neck and around the top of her dress, where her cleavage was slightly exposed.

"James," Lily whispered. "James…" but he only continued to kiss her. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his face up next to hers. "James, I don't want you to think this is only happening because I want to live a wilder life or something. You and me…"

James placed his palm on Lily's cheek. "Lily, you and me… I'm all in. I love you."

James strained to hear Lily when she whispered, "I'm all in. I love you."

James grinned at her hushed confession. "So let's just agree that we are going to take this slow, because this relationship is just starting. You and me, remember?"

Lily propped up on her elbow to look at James. "You and me." She smiled but then suddenly frowned. "Does that mean that we can't make out?"

James grinned cheekily and resumed kissing her collarbone. He spoke one word between each kiss. "Is. This. Too. Fast?" Lily quietly moaned and shook her head.

"Feels just right to me."


End file.
